Aye, Rubber Ducks
by PussInBootsAndMonkeyzNamedJack
Summary: When an evil Rubber Duck and his crew of evil doers including, the Killer Kiwi, Yzma, Captain Hook and many more try taking ova the world by ridding it of rum, the only people who can stop them are those who.....Full summary inside!
1. Plots in the Bathroom

Aye, Rubber Ducks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head!!

Summary: When an evil Rubber Duck and his crew of evil doers including, the Killer Kiwi, Yzma, Captain Hook and many more try taking ova the world by ridding it of rum, the only people who can stop them are those who are the least interested in the job, apart from 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plots in the Bathroom

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Caribbean, as always, no one would ever imagine that within a few short minutes plans for the domination of the world was about to begin in the Swann's bathroom.

Will Turner sat happily in the tub playing with his old rubber ducky he had found the day before. The Governor not knowing that Will Turner was in the house was running around wearing nothing but his wig screaming out the lyrics to "What about me?", while Elizabeth Swann cheekily threw a bunch of coins that she had stolen from the pirates cave at her new cat that she had adopted after it tried attacking her.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Will, carelessly as he got out of the tub, threw his dear rubber ducky into, what the governor thought was shampoo but was actually some potion that bought Rubber Ducks to life. Bit ironic huh? As Will left the bathroom the Rubber Duck bubbled in the "shampoo" and slowly started to become living.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Elizabeth herd the screams instantly and went running into the hall.

"What is it...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh DAD WILL PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON", she screamed turning her back.

It turned out just as Will left the bathroom, who has forgotten a towel, had ran into the Governor on his way to find one but what none of them saw was the little rubber duck staring in shock at the bathroom door and this is how the duck went crazy.

The duck closed its beak in disgust and waddled back into the bathroom it head scrabbling as it did. Ideas flashed in its head faster than light then after slowing down his thoughts stopped on one thing. WORLD DOMINATION

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa", quaked the duck, "The world will be mine", and with that he started plotting.

* * *

CPATIAN Jack Sparrow stepped onto the docks happily now that he had arrived in a nice big ship instead of a sunken one like last time. Mumbling something about cocoanuts and head lice he headed in the direction of the Swann house but was stopped by the shouts of Gibbs.

"Jack", yelled the old man.

"CAPAIN", he called back.

"I feel some bad luck in the air. Bad duck luck to be pacific", Gibbs told the bored looking captain.

"Oh yes and is this like the time you said there was bad storm luck, and the time when there was bad hat luck?"

"There was bad storm luck, you were just so drunk you didn't realize and there was bad hat luck too, haven't you realized all our hats are now bright pink with fluro yellow pock-a-dots?"

"My hat isn't pink with yellow pock-a-dots"

Gibbs sighed and pulled Jacks hat off showing him that it WAS pink with yellow pock-a-dots.

"Oh. Well what can a bloody duck do. Nothing savvy", and with that he turned back in the direction of the Governors house missing the important comment that Gibbs made.

But one thing was for sure, Jack was wrong about the Rubber Duck as we speak the little guy has already accumulated a plan in his rather large brain.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaa", he quacked again, "Brilliant, brilliant I say. Genius I tell you"

Elizabeth poked her head through the door.

"Oh my a talking rubber duck", she said not realizing that the duck and herself was talking to no one.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh", the rubber duck quaked taking flight and going out the window.

Elizabeth sighed then said to herself, "I know what to do. This is just like that time I saw a parasol floating in the middle of the ocean. I shall not tell anyone about it" and she left the bathroom.

* * *

Jack was just about to knock on the Swann's door when he saw a Rubber Duck fly out of the bathroom window.

"That's interesting!"

* * *

AN: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaa I got my evil duck idea off my friends user name. Trust me this gets better…...I'm not very good at starting story's. Anyways next chapter. The evil Rubber Duck starts gathering up his evil doers. A mysterious figure comes up with the idea of getting rid of the rum. Norrigton actually gets a girlfriend and Jack gets jealous. Muahahaha...Ah-Hem…..(I'm making this up as I go along but anyways) and I shall use some of the brilliant idea's from the "Bored Book". Trust me very evil stuff.


	2. How to make pamphletes on taking over th...

Aye, Rubber Ducks

Disclaimer: I own the evil rubber duck. He is mine I tell you Muahahahaha

Summary: When an evil Rubber Duck and his crew of evil doers including, the Killer Kiwi, Yzma, Captain Hook and many more try taking ova the world by ridding it of rum, the only people who can stop them are those who are the least interested in the job, apart from 1.

Chapter 2: How to make pamphlets on taking over the world

It was a week after the incident in the bathroom and the evil rubber duck had done a lot since then. He had begged enough to buy a book entitled "How to make pamphlets on taking over the world', a stack of paper for the pamphlets and a computer to make the pamphlets on.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaa", the little duck quacked as he shoved the last pamphlet into the Swann residents mail box.

Soon the world would be his, he thought as he went back to the docks to wait for evil-doers to arrive.

Meanwhile half way across the world in New Zealand the Killer Kiwi opened his mailbox.

"Bill, bill, invitation to aunts wedding, bill, junk mail, bill, pamphlet on taking over the world, bill....PAMPHLET ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD?"

KK, as he called himself looked closer at the Evil rubber ducks pamphlet.

To whom it may concern.

If you are interested in helping in the domination of this world please attend the meeting at Port Royal docks on the 29th for more information and a free bottle of "Governor Swann's Rubber Duck transformer".

From Rubber Duck.

KK smiled to himself happily. This could be his big break and with that he took of in flight in the direction of the Caribbean getting a few weird looks from those who thought kiwi's couldn't fly. (Kiwi's can't really fly don't worry)

__

* * *

Will sat boredly looking around the sitting room. Elizabeth was curled up in a ball in front of the fire, the Governor was snoring in his armchair and Jack was spread out along a couch half drunk half asleep.

Sighing Will sat up, What type of people go to sleep at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, he thought.

"Oi. Turner open the door", came a shout from a door.

Will quickly answered it and came face to face with his distant cousin who had been removed 3 times.

"Umbridge", Will cried in delight hugging his cousin.

"Why do you always call me by my last name and are you going to let me in or not?", she asked.

Letting her in he led her to the sitting room where the others were still asleep.

"So Dolores what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh nothing much. Just trying to rid the world of evil 15 years old boys", she smiled, "and you?"

"Becoming friends with pirates moving in with governors and being bored out of my brain"

Just as Umbridge was about to speak another knock came from the door.

* * *

Rubber Duck looked happily at all his new evil doers. There was the Killer kiwi known as KK, Yzma some old hag who was scary beyond all reason, Captain Hook, an unknown person in a Mickey mouse mask who hadn't said a word but had come up with a great idea of ridding the world of rum so everyone would go crazy and a donkey who wouldn't shut up.

"and this one time at band camp...wait I haven't been to band camp. Oh well it was a camp anyway, this guy tried drowning in a well but he fell down a hi…"

"SHUT UP", Rubber Duck said glaring at donkey.

"Oh...Don't worry I'll make sure no one tries interrupting you or talking…", Donkey started blabbering on again.

Everyone frowned and groaned. The unknown person in the Mickey Mouse mask pulled out a sledge hammer from a bag and hit Donkey hard over the head.

"OW...Oh yes and I will make sure no one…", Donkey kept blabbering.

Everyone looked at the Person in the Mickey Mouse mask who shrugged and turned back to the bag and pulled out a chainsaw.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok Ok I lied Norrigton doesn't get a girlfriend that will have to be next chapter. Anyway apart from that next chapter we will find out if they can get Donkey to shut up, who was at the door, why everyone was asleep at 4 o'clock in the afternoon and there will be an unexpected twist.

And thanx to all my B-E-A UTIFUL reviewers Im sorry i havn't updated sooner but its the end of term adn teachers are going burko on h/w. Grrrrr anyway free Evil Rubber Duck merchaindise for all me reviewers ;)


	3. Authors Note

**AN:** My fics wont b updated for about a week or 2 because of holidays...YAY....I love holidays. Just thought Id let u know ;) Though I will try and make an extra long chappie to make up for it

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Reigning Hobbitess:_ Thanks......Nice to know you like the idea.....even if it is bizzare!!!

_DaPussInBoots:_ Nice to know you feel that way LOL

_Ryu-Gi:_ Laughing cows and spoons?....Ok I'll try LOL

_Geheimnis:_ Yeah I like that bit too.

Thanks for all your reviews....Makes me feel special ;)


	4. Crikey!

Aye, Rubber Ducks

Disclaimer: Nothing!!! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…..Wait I own Rubber Duck & KK

Summary: When an evil Rubber Duck and his crew of evil doers including, the Killer Kiwi, Yzma, Captain Hook and many more try taking ova the world by ridding it of rum, the only people who can stop them are those who are the least interested in the job, apart from 1.

Chapter 2: Crikey!

Will edged towards the door slowly. Opening it up his mouth turned into turned into the biggest smile ever.

"COOKIES", He yelled pulling the boxes away from the girl.

She ran off screaming while Will opened the boxes in delight.

* * *

Rubber Ducks meeting was broken up when a screaming girl went running past yelling something about cookies. Everyone split just incase the girl noticed something and they all decided to meet up again in Yzma's "secret lab" the next day.

Rubber Duck decided that he would return to the home in which he was created to see if anything there could be of assistance to his plot of world domination. Taking off in flight the Rubber Ducky flew back through the Swann's bathroom window which was STILL open.

* * *

Just as Will was about to give Umbridge a tour of his...er...the Swan's home there was another knock at the door at the door. Jumping Will spun around and pulled the door open for a second time.

"G'day mate"

Will gave the man at the door the most stupidest look in the world before asking, "Who the hell are you?"

"Steve Irwin. Crocodile hunter. I believe you have an infestation mate", Steve replied smiling.

"Um….I don't think we have crocodiles in the Caribbean", Will said but Steve just continued on completely ignoring Will.

"No worries mate. I'll get all of out. Take em back to Australia. Just keep out of the way mate, don't want ya getting hurt"

Steve left the room to go search the rest of the house leaving Will standing at the door completely confused. Shaking his head slightly he made his way back to the sitting room to find Steve shoving Umbridge in a bag.

"Doesn't seem like Crocs are your only problem mate. Found this bloody toad just sitting here as if it owned the place"

"That isn't a toad. That's my cousin, 3 times removed" Will shouted at the man.

"No no mate. This is defiantly a toad", Steve said dragging the bag back out side and chucking it into car.

Wills worries about Umbridge were instantly lost when he saw the vehicle.

"What the?", he asked but Steve had already made his way back into the house.

Sighing angrily he wondered why none of the others had awoken yet.

* * *

Steve walked into the Swann bathroom followed by his loyal camera crew who had just magically arrived in the hallway after catching the wrong plain. Steve spotted Rubber Duck instantly.

"Crikey! Poor buggers. Crocs, toads and wild ducks", he said slightly shaking his head before he turned back to the camera.

"Now people never try this at home"

Rubber Duck gave Steve an odd look before saying, "Who the hell are you?"

Steve ignored, "This is a very dangerous animal. Though these type of ducks are extremely stupid…"

"Hey...I don't see you designing brilliant plans for world domination"

"...and ugly as you can see…"

"WHAT? Now your asking for it"

"...so this animal should be quite easy to sneak up on. When he isn't looking I'll...CRIKEY!!!"

Rubber Duck attacked. He ripper he tore and many other things that are just to gross to mention. Snickering evilly the little duck flew off out the window in the direction of Yzma's "secret lab".

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the hall after finally awakening and was nearly ran over by a bunch of TV crew that came from the bathroom. Curiosity getting the best of her she slowly pushed the door open to find Steve body parts all over it.

She screamed.

And it finally woke the rest of the house up too.

* * *

AN: Ok...I have completely forgotten what I was going to make happen in this story so I've kinda started it again from this point. So just ignore former AN's. Anyways I have had some brilliant ideas for this story and am enjoying writing it.


End file.
